deals_swrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ARF-2020
"Aye,aye...we got them just fine,this war almost a bygone history by now!" -"Webknecht" Clone Wars Timeline: ARF-2020 was just like any standard made trooper for fighting in the Republic's name,the only thing that made him special out of the bunch was his liking for reconnaissance duty and such.With the arrival of the first battle that the clone wars bought,the task of seeing if the Clone Army was truly one effective fighting force was put to the test.And that battle was Geonosis. At the costly battle of Geonosis,Webknecht proven his worth to the army by scouting a much larger enemy force that was on the march to engage his clone company that he was assigned to,after a brutal skirmish and a trial of combat with the clanka,Webknecht survive his first battle which he was very much relived to see that was over. Shortly after that,he would go on to see more skirmish and pitch battles which would give the trooper some sort of status as one experience field trooper. After the battle Geonosis,he would be commissioned to the Advance Recon Force of the Republic in order to make the most use out of this potential and help the ground forces of the republic get a better layout of the ground and if possible the enemy force,he would go on to be assign to the newly formed squad "Heavyhammer" to help with scouting,though he would see a lot of action in all the battles the Republic wage with the said squad that normally,took heavy losses in some missions and military operation. He would see all matters of destruction and death as it was normal in such brutal wars. He would go on to survive the war and execute order 66 as any another trooper would. Deployment on Malastare: Webkecht,alongside a squad of ARFs was deploy on the planet of Malastare to help reinforce a republic garrison that was guarding a fuel depot. After some time since Web and his ARFs arrived,they were joined by some elite ARCs to help ensure that the depot will not fall in CIS hands,the following hours...the said depot was bombarded by vulture droids in order to weaken the defenses of the depot and allow for a more smooth entry point for the droid force that was about to attack to place. A battle followed where Web was grazed in the shoulder and some losses in the ranks of the garrison would be seen as it was mostly conscripted of shinies. After a long and brutal infighting with the droid force,the republic garrison managed to hold the depot and were pull out of there via LA-ATs to be deploy elsewhere,shortly after that. Empire Era Timeline: Shortly after the rise of the Empire,Web would end up as the standard stormtrooper,he would be station on a mid rim planet,where he would see a lot of revolts from the inhabitants of the planet,he would help crush the revolts as it was normal and part of his job,but would not be proud of the new human recruits. As they weren't that great like his former brothers,but would grow to accept them and teach them a few things,from veteran to rookie.He would go on to see the Berch Teller campaign,even the Mimban campaign after that he would retire from the military and would live the rest of what remain of his life in peace and then die of old age in his home. Category:Characters